House of Demigods
by FriendForEver
Summary: The gang finds out they're demigods. Drama ensues, and now someone needs saving. Who is it? Did Hades really keep his promise to never fall in love with a mortal?
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

It was just another day, not really of importance to record, actually. But boy was I wrong.

I was sitting in the dining room, awaiting Trudy's infamous pancakes. Alfie staggered in, trying to keep himself up.

"Are you drunk, Alfie?" I asked him.

"No," he mumbled. "I was up all night studying for Ms. Anderson's test." He crashed into his seat.

Mara laughed. "That's what you get for procrastinating."

Before Alfie could make a snappy comeback, Trudy came in with a platter of her pancakes. "Eat up!"

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Trudy said.

I was too busy talking about the test to see who came in. Like I said, it was an average Monday.

"Kids," Trudy said. "These are kids who go to a camp I teach at during the summer. They've requested my presence immediately. Since I can't leave you guys alone," We glared at Alfie and Jerome, "I have to bring you with me."

Mara and Alfie had shocked expressions. "What about the test?" Trudy explained that we've been excused from tests starting now. "I wasted nine hours of sleep for nothing!" Alfie passed out. Very smart, Alfie.

There were three kids standing next to Trudy; a boy with outrageously messy hair that was hidden under a Rasta cap, a girl with curly blonde hair and serious grey eyes, and another boy who had straight, black hair and bright green eyes. They all wore a simple orange T-shirts with letters I didn't recognized. I don't know why, but I think I've met the boy with black hair somewhere, sometime ago.

"Now, you guys have half an hour to pack and we're leaving." Trudy and the three kids went to the porch to discuss something.

It only took me about ten minutes to pack up, give or take. The rest of the twenty minutes I wasted trying to help Amber with hers.

When both of us got down the staircase, Trudy said, "Come on, kids. We're off to New York."

New York? I thought. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second update for my stories, hope you enjoy...**

Percy's POV

We were told eight demigods were staying in one house, and we had to get them. Something about another prophecy. How they survived even a day, I have no idea.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked. We were on a plane to New York.

"Yeah. It's just- well, I just- how did these kids survive half a year without a monster attacking?" I looked at eight of them, especially the girl with dirty blonde hair. She had something around her neck that she's hiding.

"Well, Trudy is the best protector our camp has. And these kids obviously look like they've handled more than just monsters." She replied. I looked out the window of the plane and saw Long Island Sound.

The plane started to tilt downwards.

"We're home!" Grover exclaimed.

Fabian's POV

"We're home!" Exclaimed the boy in a Rasta cap.

The plane landed, and we were in New York City.

"I missed New York," Nina said beside me. "I bet my friends wondered where I went to. But more than that, I really want to see Gran."

"We should go see her then." I tell her.

Trudy comes up to us and says, "Sorry, kids. Can't visit anyone on this trip." Before I could ask why, she interrupted. "Now, come along."

It was weird, how things can change in a snap decision. First, we were heading for school. Next thing you know, you're in New York City.

N.Y.C. was filled with life. People crowded almost all the sidewalks. It was so not like home.

Annabeth's POV

Thank the gods I'm back in my territory. Britain schools are so... proper. And that's saying something.

"Excuse me?" A voice said. It was a girl with blonde hair. "Where is our transportation?"

I had three thoughts before I answered.

My first thought was, 'God, her accent is _so_ annoying.'

My second thought was, 'Where's our truck?'

And my last thought was, 'Why is Rachel here?'

The familiar red head had run up to us. A tall, lanky boy walked forward. I think his name is Jerome.

"Hell-o," he said.

Rachel put her hand in front of him. "Don't go there. And I've seen hotter guys than you."

Even though I know the hotter guy is probably Percy, but that was that good burn.

Then Rachel turned to me. "Annabeth, why are there only eight? I thought there were nine."

"What? I thought there were eight."

Percy spoke up. "I thought there were seven."

"Can someone explain what's happening?" One of the other kids asked.

By then, Grover had finally come with the truck, along with Argus, our security.

Someone screeched.

Sigh...

This gonna be hard to adjust to.

* * *

**Review**

** XOXO,**

** FFE**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally got my butt up to update! yay!**

**I'm not the best updater now... blame school. And my life. also my laziness.**

**Things will pick up soon, and sorry if I put the wrong information with the PJO side, I haven't read it in a while, and I'm not so sure with the info, so please correct me if I get the things wrong. Thank you.**

**And I also know I'm not _that _good an author... no one is, unless they're an actual auhor with books. And I'm still in middle school... which _sucks_. Or mine does, but I hope high school is better.**

Nina's POV

When the boy in the hat got our transportation, Amber screeched. It was an ordinary truck, and apparently, it was used to deliver strawberries. For a camp, they have some weird ways of raising money.

About half an hour later we finally got Amber in the truck. She put up a really good fight.

The four kids, Rachel, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were discussing something in the corner of the truck. Unfortunately, there weren't enough seats to fit all of us, so everyone else had to sit in the back while Trudy and the security guard, Argus, sat in the front. The guy had quite some eyes. And when I mean eyes, I mean eyes all over his body.

We were at a detour when the truck stopped. We got out and examined our surroundings.

There wasn't much to see; only small plots of farm and a huge hill. The other kids seem to be heading towards the hill. I followed suite, knowing that they know their way around.

When I got to the top, the view was amazing.

On my side were strawberry fields, the opposite side had the coast of Long Island Sound, and there were a few buildings in between.

The boy with the hat- I think his name is Grover- ran down the hill yelling, "I'm home!"

The blonde girl, Annabeth, and the black haired boy, Percy, were whispering quietly to each other.

Amber squealed. "I think I saw a rat in there! I am so glad I'm out of that Thing!" I laughed.

Trudy ushered us into a blue house. When I looked up to the window that probably was the attic, I saw boxes and jars filled with _things_. It reminded me of the attic in Anubis house, but this one was more... weird.

"Mr. D!" Trudy called. "It's Trudy!"

Then a man wearing a tiger patterned Hawaiian shirt came out. "Trudy! We've missed you! Well, more Chiron really." He said, hugging Trudy.

"Kids, this is Mr. D. He is the camp director." Trudy said, gesturing to him. "Oh, and Percy, Annabeth, could you show them around? I have some business I have to do." With that, she walked up a flight of stairs and disappeared.

"Oh-kay, so, let's get going." Annabeth said.

Annabeth's POV

Me and Percy showed them all around the camp; the stables, the strawberry fields, and lastly, the cabins.

"Wait," Nina said, "Why are some cabins completely empty and some are overflowing? Why not just put some in the empty cabins?"

I answered, "Well, each cabin represents a different god, and-"

"God? Or gods, like Anubis, Isis, and Osiris?"

"Gods. But not the Egyptian gods, the Greek ones, like Zeus and Hades. And also, Anubis isn't a god. Well, he was but-"

"Please excuse Annabeth for her nerdiness," Percy said. "She has a tendency to do that."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Seaweed Brain. You do it then."

"Thank you." Percy said, taking my place. "So, for all the gods, each one has a cabin. All the children of that god live in that cabin."

The dinner bell rang. "Looks like its dinner. Let's hope at least one of you guys will be claimed by tonight." I said.

* * *

**Also, pardon my information on Egyptian mythology. I think Anubis was the god of death before Osiris became more popular and replaced him, and now he is the god of mummification.**

** And now, a random word that relates to my life.**

** SCARLET FEVER!**

** I don't have it, but I have to research it for a project. I don't know why, but I enjoy researching.**

** XOXO,**

** FFE**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like it's been forever since I posted. But here's the next chapter. The Not So Goddess: You'll find out what happens. It's on this : Thank you for clearing that up for me! I was too lazy to check multiple sources. E-B-G: Good thing we have vaccines today.**

Fabian's POV

Claimed? What did Annabeth mean?

This place is really confusing me.

We walked up to an outdoor pavilion, where most of the campers were already. We had to sit down with the Hermes cabin, which was where all unclaimed kids went. Just the eight of us filled about half the table, so we had to squeeze everyone in. I didn't notice anyone else at the other tables, mainly because I was mega squished between Nina and Mick.

"Fabian?" Asked a voice. When I looked up, my jaw dropped. At the end of the picnic table, with her arms crossed, stood Joy.

"Joy!" I called. "What are you doing here?" Everyone had looked up from their fold to stare at her. They cried, "Joy!"

"You know, you guys aren't the only demigods." Joy said. One person from the Apollo cabin told her to come back. "Anyways, I have to go." She winked at me and turned to leave.

Nina's POV

It angered me how Joy was flirting with Fabian, and in front of me, too! I swear she's doing that to make me jealous.

I fingered my Eye of Horus necklace I had since last year. I wonder if it works outside of Anubis House...

Then something started to glow. People were gasping and pointing to my direction. I looked around, trying to find what they were looking at.

Then I saw that they were looking at Mara. Above her head, a silver owl glowed. A half horse, half man kneeled, saying, "Hail Mara Jaffray, daughter of Athena."

It's been a few days since we first arrived at this camp. So far, only Mara, Amber (Who's mom is Aphrodite, which most people figured out by then), Jerome (Hermes, obviously), Alfie (the same), and Mick (Apollo) were claimed. Now, only I, Fabian, and Patricia were still left unclaimed.

We three got called into the Big House, which was the blue house we had gone in. Chiron, the horse-man, was waiting for us.

"Ah! You three. I've been expecting you." He came up to us, then ushered us toward the couches. He gave us a little tour, but I could barely even think.

Next thing I knew, I passed out.

Fabian's POV

Chiron was talking to us when Nina suddenly felt limp beside me. I shook her, but she didn't move.

"Nina? Nina!" I looked at the necklace that Sarah had given her, and it was glowing red. Not the hot red, the more evil red.

My eyes widened. So were Chiron's and Patricia's.

"What is THAT doing here?"

**Don't forget to review!**

**Also: What kind of bacteria is group A Streptococcus?**

**XOXO,**

**FFE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey!**

**So, sorry it took me so long, but I decided to have a writing vacation. That, and I had a bad case of writer's block.**

**Sorry it's short. Best I could do.**

Fabian's POV

"What is THAT doing here?" Chiron said, pointing to Nina's necklace. Nina was still passed out, her body-looking like she was panicking. Her necklace's red glow often changed to various shades of red, gray, and black.

"Nina just passed out, and all you can thing about is her necklace?" I said angrily.

"Are you guys- Oh my!" Trudy exclaimed when she walked into the room. She hurried to Nina. "Patricia, dear, will you go and call someone to help?" Patricia nodded and left.

My breath quickened. Trudy turned to me and said, "Fabian, dear, calm down. We will get Nina help."

An eternity passed. To me, at least.

Nina still laid unconscious on a cot. I paced back and forth, thinking of what to do.

"Fabian. You know she'll come around, sooner or later." A voice said. I turned to face Annabeth, holding a clipboard. "But you have to go. The Hermes cabin is at the stables. I suggest going there after your joker friends quit trying to get on a pegasi."

I sighed. She was right, as any Athena kid would be.

—Third Person—

"Do you have the information I wanted?" He asked. She nodded, handing him the envelope.

"Remember what I want." She said, with a tinge of fear in her voice. She wasn't THAT afraid of him- she even liked him a while back. "And don't forget what I'll do if I don't."

He chuckled, playfully slapping her arm. "Don't worry. I don't forget things. Don't forget- keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Review!**

** I promise the next one will be longer.**

** -FFE**


	6. Chapter 6

**A lot (well, probably two) were wondering if the people who died in TLO are still 'with them'. I just wanna say, you'll know soon enough.**

**And to all of you that also read Summer in Cali: I will update after I finish this story. I promise. It's cus I'm stumped for that story.**

**This is all too short. Sorry.**

* * *

Nina's POV

I was in a dream state. How did I know? There was a My Little Pony doll eating baby carrots.

The doll put down the carrot. "Nina. I've been expecting you." It walked toward me. "I'm Raina. I'm here to help you find the truth."

I was confused. "Truth? What do you mean truth? And why are you a horse?"

"Ahem. First, I'm a pony. Second, I need to tell you some things that may affect you and the world." Raina replied.

"Okay... me and the world get into this how?"

"You, Nina, have a power. A power not every demigod can have. But another has a power; another special power. They will do whatever it takes to stop you. You must stop them before they stop you."

"And the world? Are you going to be those people that are all cryptic-like and not tell me straight up?"

Then the ground started rumbling.

"We don't have much time! Remember, don't trust anyoneeee!" Raina said, making the 'anyone' go longer than it should be.

Someone was shaking me, saying, "Nina! Nina, wake up!"

* * *

**I'll try my best to make the chapters as long as I can.**

**PS: don't forget to review!**

**-FFE**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soo sorry this came late- even though it's only by one day. Good news- I finished the next chapter already! I will post it tomorrow.**

**This chapter also may or may not make any sense.**

* * *

~Third Person~

"Nina wake up!" Fabian called. Nina twitched a little, rubbed her eyes, and opened them.

"Fabian?" She said. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Nina blushed. "What happened?"

"Well, we were talking with Chiron, then your necklace started glowing, and you passed out. You were out two days."

In the back of the room, Annabeth coughed. "I also think I know who your godly parent is, too." She said.

"Really?" Nina said, straightening in her bed. "Who?"

Annabeth sighed, and then continued. "Well, considering your necklace is the Eye of Horus, and that it glowed red, I believe your parent is Hades. I may be wrong, though. You sure don't act like a Hades kid."

"Hades?"

"I haven't finished my research yet, but I'm about 75% sure."

"Hades. My dad. The god of the Underworld. Great." Nina said sarcastically. She attempted to get up from the bed, but Fabian pushed her back down.

"Chiron said you're not allowed to get out yet."

"Why not? I feel fine."

"Something about Rachel Dare."

Annabeth straightened in her seat. She still didn't forget about what Rachel almost did at the beginning of summer, before this happened.

Just then, a little head of red popped in. "Hey!" It said. Rachel stumbled into the room.

"Just get in there, Dare." A voice said.

Rachel straightened her green dress and walked over to where Nina was sitting. In the back, Annabeth crossed her arms. Humph.

"So you're the girl A's been talking about. The supposed Hades girl." Rachel said, kneeling down.

On the other side, Fabian was looking at a crumpled up picture of ruins. It was very odd, considering ruins were supposed to look dirty, not clean, but the ruins there were.

"And I-" Rachel was about to finish, but the oddest thing happened. Her eyes glowed green. Not like the glow-in-the-dark kind of green, but more like a grass green. Annabeth got uneasy, as if these things bothered her more than they should.

"Wha- what's happening?" Nina said in panic.

_"Daughter of Hades, so brave and true; _

_Will find the thing she has come to rue._

_A traitor among the innocent will discover her past; _

_And the fifth seventh, the day may be her last."_

* * *

**Also, can you believe this is only the seventh chapter? I can't, and it's going so good so far!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-FFE**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, the next chapter!**

**Also:**

**Whispering Memories: I don't know if that was sarcastic or not, but thanks.**

* * *

Nina's POV

Ever since Rachel made that weird speech of some sort, I've been trying to figure it out. Annabeth told me it's a prophecy, and that'll come true when I least expect it.

Meanwhile, I was forced to move out of the Hermes cabin. From what I heard around camp, anything Annabeth guesses at, goes. They really trust her, for some reason.

Though the Hades cabin is pretty big, I still miss the Hermes cabin. With the huge number of Hermes kids (And believe me, there were lots), it felt more, I don't know, homey. Cozy. Nice. I'd take the Hermes cabin over the Hades any day.

Not to mention my roommate. Or cabin mate.

Nico.

Geez, that boy seriously creeped me out. He looked tired all the time. And mostly, he'd spend most of his time alone. Talking by himself.

It's not like I don't do that myself, but his aura felt... weird. Wrong. Evil, if you may.

I tried to talk to him once, during dinner. He just shrugged it off and answered, "Yeah," or "No." After that I ended any contact with him, even though I have to have the same lessons with him.

The only thing that kept me buoyant was my necklace. When I opened it, the picture of Sara (or me, I didn't really know,) stared at me. I really missed Sara.

I was watching the Apollo kids play volleyball on the courts when Amber sat down next to me. We sat there in awkward silence until she finally said, "So, how's it going?"

I simply replied, "Not much going on right now. Just watching them and figuring out this prophecy thing."

"What prophecy?" She asked.

"Rachel told me it when I was in the infirmary. I think it was: 'Daughter of Hades, so brave and true, will find the thing she has come to rue. A traitor among the innocent will discover her past, and the fifth seventh, the day may be her last.' I can't figure it out."

"That's easy. Daughter of Hades, that's you, obviously. I hope that'll at least gave you some clue." Amber sighed, and then changed the subject. "But anyways, I heard you and Fabian hit it off." She winked.

What? "What?" I said. "Hit it off?"

"Don't play stupid. I heard you and Fabian are dating. True or not?" Amber said, her eyes sparkling. Did this girl love gossip or what?

"Heck no! Me and Fabian? No way." I scoffed. I didn't like Fabian, and Fabian didn't like me.

Right?

* * *

**I'll post the next one in a couple days. I promise!**

**And don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-FFE**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this may not be the best I've written. Oh well, I tried. It's just a filler, by the way.**

* * *

Amber's POV

Hello. If you may understand by now, I love gossip.

"Heck no! Me and Fabian? No way." Nina scoffed. She turned away from me and continued the Apollo kids play volleyball.

I know for one thing for sure: she's in denial. Or blind. Maybe both.

The bell rang through my ears, signaling dinner.

"Later." I said to Nina, leaving her behind as I walked past. I now knew that: a) Nina is in denial and/or blind, b) Joy's going to be very happy, and c) Fabian will be so sad.

Joy's POV

I. Am. Mad.

Furious.

Ever since Nina and the guys came here, my life has been going downhill. Especially Nina. I feel like she replaced me, stole my friends, and the guy.

Who's the guy, you ask?

It's kind of obvious. Fabian.

Sigh.

He was always there for me. Patricia had always tried to hook us up, but it wouldn't work. Not to mention most of her plans were embarrassing, and in public.

Anyways, I trudged up the hill for dinner. It was always the same things: all healthy, no junk food. It sickened me. I miss Whoppers!

"Joy!" A voice called from behind me. Amber came up to me and opened her mouth. "Turns out Nina's not into Fabian at all. Or that's what she told me." With that she ran up ahead of me. That girl loved to gossip.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**I am welcome to be asked any questions, Starting... NOW!**

**-FFE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Man, I feel really bad for just abandoning my account. Sorry.**

**But good news: I made a revised version of this. It's way longer and frankly way more better.**

**I feel bad for making this just a note and not a chapter.**

**SO check it out.**


End file.
